


Монстр с тентаклями, в атаку!

by Bek_SB



Series: Frankenstein and the Newt | перевод на русский [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Hive Mind, Kaiju Newton Geiszler, M/M, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bek_SB/pseuds/Bek_SB
Summary: Ньют размером и весом с небольшую машину. Нет никаких причин, по которым он не мог бы защититься от людей, желающих ему навредить. Но Мако всё равно решает дать ему пару уроков по самозащите.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Series: Frankenstein and the Newt | перевод на русский [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586080
Kudos: 7





	Монстр с тентаклями, в атаку!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tentacle Monster, Attack!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559727) by [orphan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan/pseuds/orphan). 



> Ох, вау, первая работа с NC в жизни. 2020 - время перемен. А если серьезно, то не стесняйтесь потыкать на корявости перевода :)(:

— Мако. Мако, нет! — Ньют использует большие руки для жестикуляции, чтобы показать, насколько он совершенно точно не шутит. Совершенно. — Отой!.. — он успевает показать лишь часть жеста, когда нога Мако врезается в его коленку. На ней нет обуви, так что ему не больно. Но всё равно!

— Ньют, — и ей еще хватает наглости выговаривать ему! — Ты легко мог уклониться.

Он мог, и он уклоняется от следующих двух ударов.

— Серьезно, чувак, — пытается Ньют еще раз. — Остановись! Пожалуйста!

Наконец, Мако прекращает. Фыркает и опускает руки.

— Ньютон! Это всего лишь пара небольших уроков. Прекрати вести себя как ребёнок.

— Всё не так, чувак. Совсем не так, — показывает Ньют в ответ. Он сомневается немного, но продолжает: — Ты не поймешь.

— Что тут понимать? — Германн сидит на краю дурацкого додзё, опирается на свою дурацкую трость и хмурится не хуже горгульи под прикрытием. Он — идиотская причина, по которой Ньют вообще здесь.

 _«Даже не начинай»_ — говорит он Германну по ментальной связи, так что только они слышат.

Германн, конечно, не только начинает; он также продолжает и заканчивает.

— Я не собираюсь проходить через еще одно похищение, — огрызается он. — Мы уже выяснили, что существуют люди, которых ничто не остановит от причинения тебе вреда. Меньшее, что ты можешь сделать: научиться защищать себя.

_«Целься ниже, придурок. Похоже, ты не попал в мой гектокотиль»_

Германн только хмурится и закатывает глаза. Он выглядит мило, когда так делает. И Ньют не лжёт, ведь раздраженный Германн всегда был его любимым Германном. Особенно теперь, когда мужчина лишился своей нелепой причёски, в результате бритья во время неудачной, импровизационной, связанной с похищением операции на мозге. Они теперь отрастают в мягкий пушок, по которому Ньют (у которого волосы отсутствуют вообще) любит проводить рукой. К огромному раздражению Германна.

— Прекратите флиртовать в дрифте, вы двое, — отлично, теперь Мако хихикает. К тому же, связь, сформированная кайдзю-паразитом Ньюта — не дрифт, но да ладно. — Ньют, Германн прав, — продолжает Мако. — Если не беспокоишься о себе, подумай о своей семье.

_«Окей. Беру свои слова назад. Она попала прямо в сперматофорные мешочки. Ауч»._

Проблема в том, что когда она сказала то, что сказала, Ньют подумал о семье. Что значит, что Германн теперь думает о семье, потому что семья Ньюта — это семья Германна и… блять. Вот оно. Укол паники, как молния стреляет между тремя мозгами в двух телах.

— К черту тебя, Мори, — показывает он.

— Вот это дух, — улыбается она, сладко и невинно, и Ньютон Гейзлер не встречал никого зловещее Мако Мори. — Теперь, — она хлопает в ладоши, — сражайся. Атакуй.

— Я не хочу тебя ранить.

— Не льсти себе, — говорит Райли, который тоже здесь, потому что Мако здесь, и которого Ньют упорно старается игнорировать. — Мако разбиралась с кайдзю побольше тебя.

Плюсы иметь четыре руки в том, думает Ньют, что он может толкнуть Райли четыре раза. Огромные плюсы биолюминесценции: в процессе он может устроить световое шоу.

— Глаза на меня, — приказывает Мако. — Теперь атакуй.

Ньют опускает взгляд на свои руки. На большие, с когтями, которые он использует в основном для ходьбы, но знает, что на самом деле они предназначены для сражений. Он их тестировал: сила сжатия, сила удара, твердость когтей по шкале Мооса. Потому что тестировал всего себя, но в лаборатории. Он может завязать узлом арматуру и прокусить бетон, и обогнать джип, и в целом это всё довольно забавно. Он крутой, если честно. Но где он это делал? В милях от настоящих людей. _В милях_ , и…

И неожиданно много людей врываются в додзё.

— Это правда? Слухи не врут?

Не меньше полдюжины людей, в основном придурошные и пока не протестированные пилоты егерей, внезапно оказываются в дверном проёме.

— Что? — Райли, к его чести, бежит на перехват.

— Мы слышали, что Мако Мори дерётся с кайдзю. Это правда?

Ньют тихо рычит, неосознанно. Также неосознанно у него на спине поднимаются пластины от раздражения, и голубое свечение прорывается через зазоры. Может, небольшой кислотный плевок? Небольшой. Люди бегут от кислоты. Только маршал, скорее всего, заставит его потом чинить пол додзё. Придурошный любитель кенгуру.

— Все на выход, — приказывает Райли. Он кладёт руку на лоб главаря прибежавших, и физически выталкивает его за дверь. — Рейнджер Мори участвует в важном научном эксперименте с доктором Гейзлером. Зрители здесь не нужны.

Ладно, возможно Райли заслуживает три удара, не четыре, и когда-нибудь в другой раз.

Когда он наконец выгоняет лишних людей, Райли захлопывает дверь так сильно, что стены трясутся. Затем он берет свой стул и ставит его перед дверью, так что всем желающим придется покупать билеты. Он машет рукой Мако и Ньюту:

— Место огорожено, — говорит он. — Пожалуйста, продолжайте.

Мако улыбается сначала ему, а затем Ньюту. Она поднимает руки и меняет позицию, покачиваясь на носках и жестом подзывает его. В языке тела отчетливо читается _нападай, бро_.

Ньют еще раз смотрит на свои когти и вздыхает.

Затем он рычит и атакует.

***

— Хватит!

Тридцать секунд спустя Мако лежит на спине на татами и смеется. Ньют отскакивает от нее, словно она в огне, очень радуясь, что никто в комнате (кроме придурка Германна) не знает, как выглядит краснеющий кайдзю.

Он помогает ей подняться. Мако отряхивается, а затем приобнимает его.

— Ты не выкладываешься на полную, — говорит она. — Но я тебя прощаю.

Мако отступает на шаг назад, оставляя руки на плечах Ньюта, и критично осматривает его.

— Хм. Ты предпочитаешь бить открытыми ладонями, а не кулаком, и предпочитаешь руки ногам. В первичных руках доминирует левая, во вторичных — правая, — она указывает на соответствующие конечности, когда говорит. — В ногах… левая?

Ньют кивает.

— Управляются разными мозгами, — показывает он. Большие руки и ноги, если быть точным, вторичным мозгом. Как и кислотные плевки, хвост и к-доля мозга, соединенная с общим разумом кайдзю, которую он регулярно ампутирует, чтобы держать себя в сознании. Вторичный мозг также отвечает за его способность сражаться, если он повредит голову и, следовательно, свои высшие когнитивные функции. Вторичный мозг находится у него в заднице, защищен тазовыми костями и спинными пластинами. До него трудно добраться и, следовательно, повредить. Что каждый раз делает операцию на мозг забавной. Они всё лучше справляются с распорками, но настоящая задачка — найти инструменты, которые выдержат длительное взаимодействие с кайдзю блу. Это крайне жестокая штука, полученная в результате миллионов лет инженерии биооружия. Ньют знаками показывает, что ему, как новичку, нужна передышка. Мако выглядит задумчиво.

Она открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Германн успевает раньше:

— Покажи ей всё, Ньютон. Бога ради, она пытается тебе помочь.

И его спинные пластины снова расходятся:

_«Не смей!»_

Но Мако заинтригованно на него смотрит:

— Ньют?

— Не беспокойся, — показывает он. — Ничего важного.

— С какого чёрта «ничего важного»? — И, отлично, теперь Германн приближается.

Ньют начинает отходить.

_«Ты держись подальше от меня!»_

— Ты ведешь себя как ребенок, — возмущается Германн. Он достаточно близко, чтобы попытаться попасть в живот Ньюта тростью. Ньют её перехватывает, с лёгкостью, так что Германн пытается дотянуться рукой. Ньют перехватывает и её, и всё заканчивается нелепой недо-дракой посреди додзё.

_«Прекрати, чувак! Ты не выиграешь, у меня больше конечностей, чем у тебя!»_

— Да, я знаю. В этом и смысл!

— Вам нужно побыть наедине?

— Райли!

_«Я не раздеваю тебя на публике!»_

— Правда? Ты уверен? Потому что я помню как минимум… три? Нет, четыре примера подобного.

_«Ладно, чувак. Но тогда было… то было по-другому! И, э…»_

— Мне правда кажется, что это какие-то странные брачные игры, которые нам не стоит…

Ньют не уверен, как именно это произошло, но оно произошло. Потому что, да, у него больше конечностей, чем у Германна, но он сейчас стоит на двух, пока Германн — не стоит вообще. У Германна в руках трость, и каким-то образом, пока Ньют думает о том случае на новогодней вечеринке, _которая вообще не считается Германн ты придурок_ , трость Германна бьёт его прямо в грудь.

Или, точнее, ударила бы. Если бы Ньют её не поймал. Чем-то, что не являлось его рукой.

— … господи боже мой, это то, что я думаю? — меняет тему Райли посреди предложения.

И, нет. Ньют практически на сто процентов уверен, что это не то, о чем подумал Райли. По крайней мере, не совсем.

 _«Я так тебя ненавижу»_ , — говорит он Германну.

— Потом поблагодаришь.

Самодовольный мудак. Ньют хочет просто кинуть его на землю, но не делает этого, потому что он не огромная сволочь _в отличие от некоторых_. Так что он аккуратно ставит Германна обратно на пол, и передает ему трость, и…

— У тебя есть тентакля! — Мако смеется так сильно, что становится свекольно-красной.

Ньют вздыхает и выпускает остальные.

— У меня их шесть, — показывает он. Технически, семь (или восемь, если считать язык), но седьмой он точно не собирается показывать никому, кроме Германна. Потом, когда Ньют будет его «благодарить» за «важный вклад» в сегодняшнее занятие.

(Германн, тем временем, слегка вздрагивает при этой мысли, и одергивает пиджак. Ха! Так ему и надо. Придурок.)

Шесть вентральных тентаклей, обычно свернуты в спирали в его брюшной полости, заметны лишь слегка на коже его живота. Он может вытянуть их примерно на метр, два верхних чуть больше и сильнее нижних, и они сужаются и сглаживаются на концах. Тентакли, мышечный гидростат. Он уверен, все видели мышечный гидростат раньше. Типа, каждый раз когда они открывают рот, глупые млекопитающие.

— Можно потрогать? — спрашивает Мако.

— Конечно, — показывает Ньют, в основном ради слегка обеспокоенного взгляда Райли и нахмуренного Германна.

 _«Поздно ревновать, чувак. Сам виноват»_. Ебаный Германн, в общем. Чем Ньют обязательно займётся. Позже.

Сейчас же тентакля Ньюта оказывается в руках Мако. Она хихикает:

— Они мягкие. Но сильные. Как змеи. Они для драк?

Ньют борется с желанием посмотреть на Германна.

— Не… совсем, — показывает он. Они определенно, определенно не для драк. Сто процентов не для них. У Ньюта множество докторских по биологии, включая биологию кайдзю, и уж в этом он точно уверен. И, ладно, они также не предназначены исключительно для секса. Но всё же. — Думаю, они могу, — уклонился он от ответа. — Быть использованы для драки, в смысле. Наверное, я бы смог вырвать ими чью-нибудь руку, если бы понадобилось. — Дурацкие, неловкие маленькие человеческие руки. Он мог бы вырвать их собственным членом, если бы понадобилось.

— Будем надеяться, что не понадобится, — говорит Мако. — Но спасибо, что показал их. Это определенно поможет.

Она отступает на шаг назад, и Ньют втягивает тентакли в свою брюшную полость. Странные ощущения. Он не уверен, что сможет посмотреть Райли в глаза еще как минимум месяц.

***

Мако разрабатывает режим тренировок, основанный на естественных инстинктах Ньюта, и заставляет его просыпаться на рассвете каждое утро, чтобы практиковаться. По крайней мере, тренировки не подразумевают избиение никаких живых существ, что бесконечно радует Ньюта. В основном они просто отрабатывают движения, раз за разом. Что бесконечно уныло, но, ха, по крайней мере никто не страдает.

Потом, где-то месяц спустя он начинает спаринговаться с Мако по-настоящему. Точнее, в пределах отрабатываемого ими в соответствующий день движения. Ньют потом обнаруживает на себе куда больше синяков, чем он ожидал. И Мако довольна прогрессом, даже если Ньют — не особо.

— Я знаю, что у меня получается, — признается он ей на небольшом перерыве. — Слишком хорошо. Вот в чём проблема. Часть меня… уже знает как драться. Не… не человеческая часть.

Сражения прописаны в его днк отныне. Вот кто он такой: оружие, заточенное инопланетными создателями, разработан для уничтожения единственного дома, что когда-либо знал. Дома, который он любит, даже если в нем полно мудацких придурков.

— Ох, Ньют, — говорит Мако. Она сидит рядом с ним на полу, опирается на него и берет одну из его больших рук кайдзю в свою маленькую человеческую.

— Я думаю… кажется, я кого-то убил, — признается он. — Когда они схватили меня и потащили на корабль. У них были гарпуны. Электрифицированные. Было так больно, и… И я не мог ясно мыслить. Я ударил его, и… Он врезался в стену. Я услышал треск и… и он так и не поднялся.

Кайдзю не плачут. Где-то на нижних этажах Шаттердома, Ньют чувствует, как вскидывается Германн, чувствует неясное беспокойство через их связь.

_«Всё в порядке. Я в порядке. Можешь еще поспать, чувак»_

Для Мако он жестикулирует:

— Я больше не хочу никого ранить.

— Ох, Ньютон, — повторяет Мако, мягким и разбитым голосом.

— Оно во мне, — говорит он ей. — И иногда… иногда я боюсь, что… — он смолкает, руки молча опускаются ему на грудь.

Мако некоторое время молчит. Затем:

— Когда мы пилотируем егерей, мы контролируем их. Но не полностью. В них есть код, код Германна. У нас бы занимало слишком много времени контролировать все действия сознательно. Мы выбираем стандартные подпрограммы: движение рукой или ногой. Но их выполнение было запрограммировано задолго до того, как мы ступили в Кон-Под. Иногда исполнение ошибочно, или неэффективно, или забаговано. Во время битвы мы можем их исправить, но это требует усилий. Концентрации. Иногда мы не можем это себе позволить, особенно когда на кону жизни. Так что между битвами мы запускаем и перезапускаем программы, чтобы убедиться, что всё работает гладко и правильно. И, если нет, мы исправляем ошибки. _До того_ , как встанет вопрос жизни и смерти.

Ньют кивает. Он знает это. Лучше многих, благодаря Германну.

— Тоже самое с тобой, — говорит Мако. — У тебя тоже есть код. Здесь, — не совсем, учитывая, что она положила руку туда, где было бы его сердце, будь он человеком. Но Ньют оценил посыл. — И в следующий раз, когда на кону будут жизни, мы должны быть уверены, что код ясный и правильный. Так что когда ты будешь напуган или ранен, твоё тело будет само знать, что надо делать. И тебе не нужно будет сопротивляться ему. Бесперебойная машина, контролируемая настолько отточено, что это становится инстинктом. Я знаю, что ты не хочешь навредить людям, Ньютон. Но ты теперь очень большой, очень быстрый и очень сильный. И если ты не будешь осторожен, ты можешь об этом забыть. Но, с практикой, ты не забудешь. У тебя всегда всё будет под контролем, даже когда тебе не будет так казаться, — она улыбается ему и обнимает его большую руку двумя своими. — Хорошо?

Он медленно кивает.

— Хорошо, — показывает он. И: — Спасибо, чувак. За всё.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — говорит она и целует его между ноздрей. — Так, теперь. Еще двадцать минут, ага?

Она вскакивает с пола и Ньют пытается не застонать.

***

Шесть месяцев спустя в додзё стоит оглушительная тишина.

— Как вы все могли заметить, сегодня у нас на занятии особый преподаватель.

Ньют, который сидит перед учениками, но за спиной Мако, не поднимает глаз от телефона. Но всё равно видит комнату, полную напряженных молодых будущих рейнджеров, уставившихся на него. Глупые третичные глаза и их дурацкий визуальный радиус в четыре пи стерадиан.

— Поднимите руку, если вы прошли вакцинацию от К-вируса, — говорит Райли, который опирается на столб рядом с Мако.

Всё присутствующие поднимают руки (включая Мако и Райли), потому что, конечно все прошли вакцинацию. Полный спектр вакцин обязателен для всего персонала Корпуса, ставится раз в шесть месяцев.

— Так, те из вас, кто внимательно слушал приветственные инструкции, — продолжил Райли, — узнает доктора Ньютона Гейзлера.

— Доктор Гейзлер — изобретатель К-вакцины, — добавляет Мако. — И лучший в мире эксперт по общему разуму кайдзю и самим кайдзю.

— Оно… он кайдзю! — говорит кто-то, кто, очевидно, в своё время не был достаточно внимательным.

— Доктор Гейзлер родился в Берлине, — говорит Райли. — У него шесть докторских степеней…

Ньют стучит по стене и, когда привлекает внимание Райли, показывает несколько пальцев.

— … видимо, уже восемь докторских, — вообще-то, их уже двадцать с чем-то, но Ньют не считает почётные степени. — Он также преподавал в МТИ, и сыграл важную роль в операции «Ловушка». Если кто-то здесь думает, что более квалифицирован, чем доктор Гейзлер, или более важен для защиты Земли, тогда дверь в той стороне, и я жду ваш уход из программы к полудню.

Никто не двигается, хотя слышится много неловкого шарканья.

— Отлично, — выдержав паузу говорит Мако. Она хлопает в ладоши. Ньют не видит её лица, так как она смотрит в другую сторону, но он уверен, что она улыбается своей самоуверенной улыбкой школьницы. Она всегда (уж он-то знает) улыбается так, когда готовится посмотреть, как кого-то заслуженно собираются побить. — Нам очень повезло сегодня, — продолжает она, — потому что доктор Гейзлер согласился помочь с практической демонстрацией драк с кайдзю.

Ну, да. Вот, что тут происходит, в основном потому, что Мако использовала свои сияющие аниме-глаза на Ньюте, пока он не сдался.

— Дайкайдзю нынче не встретишь в океане, — говорит Райли классу и получает несколько нервных смешков. — Но, как от пилотов егерей, от вас ожидают готовности вступить с таким в битву, если необходимость появится.

— Доктор Гейзлер — кайдзин, так что он примерно вашего размера, и вы все будете спарринговаться с ним индивидуально, с оружием на ваш выбор, — говорит Мако. — Не недооценивайте его. Он сражается со свирепостью кайдзю и непредсказуемостью человека.

— Вынесите максимум знаний с сегодняшнего урока, — заканчивает Райли. — Остальные на вашем месте, в прошлом и будущем, не имели и не получат подобной возможности. Будьте благодарны и удачи. Она вам всем понадобится.

***

Первый противник Ньюта — парень-американец по фамилии Ларсон.

— Он хорош, — кратко сообщает Райли. — Но не так хорош, как он думает. Он тебя недооценивает.

Как оказывается, Райли прав. Ньют укладывает Ларсона на лопатки за минуту, к плохо скрываемой радости Мако. Партнерша Ларсона — его сестра и, следовательно, тоже Ларсон. С ней Ньют возится дольше, только потому, что она кое-что запомнила из ошибок своего придурочного брата.

Близнецы Лиу первыми побеждают Ньюта, один за одним. Они кланяются и благодарят его на ГЖЯ до и после спарринга, и Ньюту кажется, что он видел их пару раз; они следили за его с Мако тренировками (если только получалось избежать Отряда Райли Беккета по Изгнанию Неугодных).

Карденас — первый человек, который не решается начать спарринг. Когда они надавливают на него, он признается:

— В школе моего сына была вспышка вируса. К5S12.

Ньют вздрагивает. Этот штамм… жестокий, даже по стандартам К-вируса.

— Мне жаль, чувак, — показывает он, и Мако переводит.

Он впервые говорит с классом, и Карденас заметно удивляется. Как и многие другие.

— Я… — говорит Карденас, смотря куда угодно, только не на Ньюта. — Я присоединился к Корпусу за неделю до. Моей семье дали вакцину. Мой сын кашлял синим неделю, так сильно, что сломал три ребра. Но он выжил. Многие другие дети — нет.

Ньют показывает:

— Корпус делает, что может, — говорит он, и сам почти верит себе, — чтобы сделать вакцину доступной. Но некоторые люди… я не знаю, приятель… Они просто отказываются.  
Конспирологические теории о том, что вакцина превращает людей в кайдзю, или хуже, — причина, по которой о, кхм, «состоянии» Ньюта неизвестно широкой публике. Он бесится с этого, но что он может сделать? Люди идиоты.

Карденас только кивает.

— Я знаю, — говорит он. — Я знаю. Я не… Пожалуйста, не поймите меня неправильно. Я просто… — он смотрит Ньюту прямо в глаза. — Я не могу драться с мужчиной, который спас моего сына.

Ох.

Ньют осторожно обдумывает свои слова, прежде чем ответить:

— Чувак, я понимаю, правда. Но, поверь мне, ты должен попытаться. Потому что однажды, тебе придётся спасать чьего-то ребенка. И когда это случится, ты не хочешь затупить, думая «Блять. Если бы я только надрал тому придурочному ученому жабры, когда у меня был шанс». Понимаешь?

Карденас издает удивленный смешок. Как и большая часть класса, в основном потому что никогда не слышали, чтобы Мако Мори материлась.

— Хорошо, — говорит Карденас. — Кто я такой, чтобы спорить с великим доктором Гейзлером? — он неловко улыбается.

— Погоди, — говорит ему Ньют и изображает поиски телефона. — Чувак. Повтори, я должен это записать. Чтобы я мог включить запись Германну, когда он в следующий раз будет доказывать мне, что я не прав.

В конце концов, он побеждает Карденаса, но это долгий спарринг, и Ньют почти проигрывает.

Циглер и Грос — оба из Билефельда (хотя, скорее всего, оба не оттуда), и хотят сначала обнять Ньюта и сделать сэлфи.

— Мы думали, ты американец, — говорит Грос. Ньют корчит рожу, над которой смеется весь класс, и получает еще одно объятие в качестве извинений.

Он побеждает Гроса, потом проигрывает Циглеру, и они приглашают его выпить с ними пива.

— Я не пью, — говорит он, и получает наигранные вздохи ужаса. — Но я съем пустые бутылки.

Восемнадцать пилотов, и Ньют побеждает около половины. Он устал от долгого дня, и у него всё болит, но он получает множество рукопожатий и объятий, и серьезных благодарностей. Так что, возможно, это был не худший день в его жизни.

Но до того, как все расходятся, Мако говорит:

— Я надеюсь, все сегодня вынесли для себя что-то полезное. И я хочу еще раз поблагодарить доктора Гейзлера за помощь, — она начинает хлопать, и остальные подхватывают. Ньют рад, что его выражение невозможно прочитать, если плохо его знать, потому что он уверен, что оно довольно нелепое.

— И последнее, — говорит Райли, когда все уже направились к дверям. — Я уверен, что все заметили, но всё же стоит уточнить. Вы все дрались с Ньютом один на один. Кто-то победил его, кто-то нет. Тем временем, он дрался с каждым из вас. Я хочу, чтобы вы над этим подумали, если будет время.

***

Ньют плавает, почти уснув, в лабораторном бассейне, когда Германн находит его. Ньют открывает пару глаз, затем все, когда осознает, что Германн обнажен. Он смотрит, как Германн опускается в воду, и издает один долгий, совершенно нечестный стон, когда вода снимает тяжесть с его ноги. Ньют почти полностью заглушил их связь, чтобы Германну не пришлось ощущать на себе каждый удар, полученный Ньютом за последние двенадцать часов. Но сейчас он снова открывает связь, слегка. Достаточно, чтобы чувствовать отголоски боли Германна, когда она растворяется в тёплой воде бассейна.

Когда Германн устраивается на краю, Ньют подплывает ближе, и мягко бьется головой о грудь Германна. В ответ он получает довольный вздох, и две руки, поглаживающие его между ноздрей и вдоль надбровных гребней. Ему хорошо, и он обнимает Германна за талию, и они просто остаются так, тихо и неподвижно, прижавшись друг к другу.

Наконец, Ньют говорит:

_«Ты разберешься, чувак. Не переживай так сильно.»_

Он имеет в виду Поле Хокинга, которое было основным проектом Германна с самого первого появления К-вируса. Новые Разломы маленькие, размером с вирус, но поэтому они менее стабильны, чем большой Разлом. Германну хватило месяца, чтобы разработать первый h-импульсный аппарат: штука, которая может насильно закрыть небольшие Разломы. Но куда больше времени требуется, чтобы придумать способ покрыть Полем весь мир. В теории, Разломы не могут быть открыты в районе, покрытом h-полем. На практике, требуется чрезмерно много энергии для его поддержания. Так что они установили устройства в ключевых местах, вроде Шаттердома, но Герман не будет счастлив, пока не придумает, как запитать их от домашних электросетей. Чтобы можно было защитить всех и навсегда. А не только состоятельных или важных людей.

— Сегодня была еще одна вспышка, — говорит Германн. — В Куала-Лумпуре. К2Е3.

Один из ранних поколений вируса. У них есть спектр вакцин против него, но он так плохо распространен среди населения. Особенно, в местах типа Куала-Лумпур. Бедность и всё такое, обычная история.

 _«Это не твоя вина»_ , — говорит Ньют. Он сжимает Германна чуть сильнее, утыкается носом в его слишком худой живот. Не то чтобы Германн не ел. Он просто, похоже, физически не способен набрать вес.

— Еще рано, — говорит Германн, — но они предсказывают, что число погибших около тридцати тысяч.

_«Блять»_

— Действительно.

Тридцать тысяч умерших от К2Е3. Чёрт. Этот вирус не стабилизируется (ни один из них, пока что, не забудьте постучать по дереву), и штамм К2 влияет только на людей. Но смерть от него ужасна. Мышцы слезают с костей, органы раздуваются и превращаются в сочащуюся аммиаком кашу. Плюс обильная рвота и диарея. Он убил почти столько же людей, контактировавших с зараженным, сколько и самих жертв. Чёрт. Может, им было лучше с дайкайдзю. Их, по крайней мере, Германн мог предсказать.

 _«Ты всё еще не виноват, чувак»_ , — Говорит Ньют, потому что сам в это верит. — _«Ты делаешь, что можешь»_

— Значит, я делаю _недостаточно_ , — Германн бьет кулаком по краю бассейна. Ньюта пронзает болью и разочарованием также остро, как если бы они были его собственными. На секунду так и есть. — Если бы мы только могли… Должен быть способ разработать поля, требующие меньше энергии. Я знаю, что много теряется при обмене. Только не могу понять, _где_.

Ньют поднимается над водой, пока не оказывается на одном уровне с Германном, чтобы смотреть глаза в глаза.

 _«И всё же, как не удивительно, доведение себя до изнеможения не особо помогает»_.

Неудивительно, что нога Германна так болит. Мужчина носился по лаборатории весь день, ругаясь на ни в чем не повинных лаборантов. Черт. Почему всё так хреново?

Ньют трётся носом о губы Германна, затем мягко их облизывает. Германн вздыхает и открывает рот, позволяя поцелуй. Ньюту хорошо, потому что поцелуи с Германн — всегда хорошо, есть и были, и не важно: человек Ньют, кайдзю или чем-бы-он-к-черту-не-был. Германн может быть ханжой, педантичным придурком, и Ньют был влюблен в него с первого письма. Его чувства не всегда были взаимны, но, чёрт, Ньют не хотел бы никогда и ничего менять.

Он откидывается на спину и тянет Германна за собой. Теперь он плавает в воде, а Германн устраивается на его животе. Ньют проводит всеми руками по спине Германна, и ниже, наслаждаясь чувством довольного возбуждения, которое заменят нервную тревожность, двоясь через их связь.

Германн вздыхает и трётся о живот Ньюта.

— Так прошел мой день. Что насчет твоего? Ты был необычайно тих.

_«Да, прости, чувак. Был на идиотской тренировке с Мори и Беккетом и их будущими пилотами. Не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал каждый удачный удар»._

Кайдзю лечатся быстро, по крайней мере, когда дело касается сломанных костей и отрубленных конечностей. Синяки? Синяки заживают не быстрее, чем на людях. И, что б их всех, у Ньюта теперь много синяков.

— Ты, кажется, наслаждался, из того, что я мог почувствовать. Всё не могло быть так плохо.

Германн трется о Ньюта, и тот может чувствовать его возбуждение своим животом. Рука Германн находит одну из прорезей под тентакли, и начинает тереть и её тоже.

_«Было неплохо. Получил возможность выбить дерьмо из кучки дебильных пилотов. И некоторые из них не были такими уж плохими»._

Ньют понимает намёк, выпускает тентакли и оборачивает их вокруг извивающегося тела Германна. Блять, как же хорошо. Хорошо, потому что тело Германна, мягкое и податливое, дрожит под прикосновениями Ньюта. Хорошо, потому что прикосновения Ньюта сильные и теплые, когда он гладит Германна.

Люди иногда спрашивают Ньюта, скучает ли он по человечности. В ответ он всегда лжет, но его ложь зависит от того, кто спрашивает. Потому что, да. Он скучает по возможности ходить на концерты и скучает по своей семье. Ему нравится возможность пробивать сталь и отражать пули, и способность переплыть Манилу за день.

Но в основном? В основном ему нравится. Он и Германн, и невозможность определить, где заканчивается он и начинается Германн. Нравится делить каждый дрожащий вздох, каждый стон удовольствия. Как и делить боль и ужас. Знать, быть уверенным, в их связи. Их связь — конец одиночеству и неопределенности. Подтверждение, что не имеют значения их споры, мелкие расхождения во мнениях, потому что он знает, что он всегда будет рядом для кого-то, и кто-то будет рядом для него.

Германн стонет, когда гектокотиль — этот чудовищный члено-тектакль Ньюта — давит на его анус. Он приподнимает бёдра, и подается навстречу, когда Ньют надавливает, его тентакль склизкий и легко скользит внутрь. И, да. Как хорошо. Хорошо Германну и хорошо ему, так что даже лучше для них двоих вместе.

Бедра Германна приподняты, так что Ньют оборачивает один из тентаклей вокруг его члена и начинает двигать им. Член Германна огромный, как у чертового кайдзю, всегда был, и частично поэтому Ньют сходил с ума от него еще со своих двадцати лет. Частично, но не только поэтому, ведь трахаться с Германном особенно приятно, когда его рот приоткрывается от желания и удовольствия. Когда он может забыть про боль, пусть и только на секунду, и потеряться в ощущениях получше. Ньют всё еще помнит первый раз, когда довёл Германна до такого состояния. Помнит, как поклялся повторить это еще много раз, желательно, каждый раз, пока Германн позволяет ему. Он не всегда мог сдержать это обещание, но явно не от недостатка старания.

— Ты сегодня в идеалистическом настроении, — говорит Германн ломающимся голосом сквозь вздохи.

«Долгий день», — поясняет Ньют, но, честно, любой день долгий, если они не проводят его вот так. Гладить Германна изнутри и снаружи, чувствуя каждое дрожащее движение, одновременно принадлежащее ему и не ему.

Четыре руки и восемь тентаклей, включая язык, и всё еще недостаточно. Он чувствует приближение оргазма Германна, закручивающегося сильным и теплым внизу его живота. Чувствует, как он пульсирующе кончает в море. До Ньюта доходит мгновением позже, и он погружает голову под воду, чтобы спрятать рычание. Ему хорошо, восемь конечностей обернуты вокруг хрупкого тела Германна, когда кончает Ньют, горячо и сильно, и глубоко. Герман еще раз дрожит от нахлынувших чувств, его собственный опустившийся член дергается, и эхо оргазма колеблется между ними, пока Ньютон покачивает их на поверхности воды.

Ньют чувствует как над ним вздыхает Германн, чувствует, как отступает его боль, когда чистое блу распространяется по его системе. Ньют выныривает обратно, зная, что пятна на коже Германна будут светиться, так мягко, под закрашенной кожей.

Частично поэтому ему нужны татуировки. Они не только напоминание о былой человечности Ньюта. Так как мутация Ньюта — самое очевидное, никто не смотрит глубже. Сумасшедший фанатик кайдзю, который превратил себя в монстра. Но, правда в том, что Германн также далек от человечности, как и Ньют. Почти. Его кровь такая же голубая, и его кожа светится после оргазма, но если он оставляет рубашку надетой, он выглядит человеком. У него четыре конечности и один мозг, и это достаточно близко к рок-н-роллу, но каждая клетка в его теле заражена К-вирусом. Не без вмешательства Ньюта. Постоянное обновление заражения, фаустовская сделка, выбор между изнурительной болезнью, что разрушает тело Германна, и вирусом, угрожающем человечеству. Ньют не может исправить уже сделанное, пока что нет, но он может предотвратить остальное.

Германн был бы в инвалидном кресле, если бы не был частично монстром. Он заключил эту сделку добровольно, в пользу Ньюта.

Ньют бы ни на что не обменял ту жизнь, что у них есть. Будьте прокляты кайдзю.

— Теперь ты просто сентиментальный, — говорит Германн.

_«Да», — соглашается Ньют. — «Такой был у меня день»._

Очень медленно он начинает разделять себя и Германна. Ментально, если не физически. Ну, частично и физически. Германн вздыхает, когда он вытаскивает член, и за ним льётся чистое блу. Через фильтры бассейна проходит достаточно HC-Orange, так что они не навредят природе.

Германн перекатывается на спину, так что он может заснуть на животе Ньюта и не утонуть. Ньют прячет тентакли, и сдвигает руки так, чтобы безопасно придерживать Германна.

— И завтра другой день.

_«Да», — соглашается Ньют. — «Другой день, другая война»._

В ответ он получает лишь сонный вздох. И затем сопение.

**Author's Note:**

> Не забывайте ставить кудос оригинальной работе! :)


End file.
